Ron and Hermione:Challenges
by s0ck3r0ck3r
Summary: Hermione has a child and its rons so she moves away to live wit abusive bf.then hermiones had enough and writes to mrs.weasley and goes over and then somthing happens that will change their lives forever! BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!


**Hermione's Point Of View**

He was drunk and I could smell it. So I told Courtney to go to her room and no matter what stay there. The second he came in _slap!_ Right across my face. "That's for that freak of a daughter you had with that Weasel kid!" and I knew who he was talking about. Ron Weasley the love of my life and Courtney's and _real _father. The only reason I left is because I wasn't sure how Ron would take having a kid at 19. So when I worked at the ministry I told John {the guy who just slapped me.}About my problem and he said that he would help me with my problem. So we lived off him for 5 years and then that's when his parents cut him off from his money because he spent it foolishly and that's when the drinking and the abuse started. He then kicked me and told me to get up that's when he punched me and I screamed out in pain I tried to grab my wand but instead he grabbed it and went into Courtney's room and that's when I heard _him _scream out in pain. "NEVER EVER HURT MY MUM LIKE THAT AGAIN!" she yelled. "Mum what happened to your eye?" she said "uh …. Nothing sweetie! C'mon I know a place where we'll be safe for tonight" I said. Then we apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and got a room where Courtney fell asleep instantly. While she was sleeping I wrote about the whole situation and I begged her not to tell anyone else about the letter and then I sent it off with an owl. I put on my pajamas, brushed my teeth and went to bed.

**No ones Point Of View**

When got the letter she couldn't help but cry. She had a granddaughter. So she wrote back saying that James {Ginny and Harry's child} was coming over today and was Courtney's age. As soon as Hermione got the letter she flooed over there with Courtney and since Courtney had never seen magic like this she was amazed at the house. It was then when Hermione was scooped up in a bear hug by . Then Mrs. Weasley looked down to the almost 6 year old who was only just hiding behind her mum and gave her a hug and then at that exact moment did Harry and Ginny apparat into the living room of the Weasley home and immediately noticed Hermione in the living room and both immediately ran and gave her a hug and then as they were pulling away Harry tripped over Courtney causing her to drop her glasses as she picked them up Harry looked in her eyes and they were a deep blue just like Ron's and the freckles just like Ron. "Hermione what happened to your eye?" asked Harry noticing Hermione's black eye poorly covered by makeup. "Nothing" she said .Then sent out Courtney and James to play Quidditch even though Courtney didn't play Quidditch**.**_**-_-_-_-ABOUT**____**30 MINUTES LATER-_-_-_-_-**_ "Oh my god and what about Courtney was she hit to?" asked Harry. "No. I don't think he could do that." Hermione said with a doubtful tone. Just then James came through the door and said "Courtney's hurt!" and then did a bloody Courtney come in the house and then she fell to the floor reveling an angry Lavender who was pointing her wand towards Courtney's lifeless body. Then Ron apparated into the living room to find everyone over Courtney's body when about six other death eaters came and took Hermione away. In about 60 seconds everyone's life changed, forever.

When Courtney woke up she didn't immediately sit up she opened one eye and found people she was not familiar with in one room all surrounding her then as she sat up she realized everyone was asleep. Then she checked the time it read 3: 30 am. Then she looked around the room only to find that her mum was not here. Then she remembered what had happened to her and her mom and how they took her. The screams of her now long gone mother filled her up causing her to sob lightly to herself.

**Courtney's POV**

Its gonna be okay. That's what I kept saying to my self. Mum told me incase something happened to her I was to find a Harry Potter or a Ron Weasley she taught me how to apparate just in case something like this would happen. Then I can't help but cry because I may very well never see my mum ever again. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder then as I turned around I saw that boy my mum kept crying over in the pictures of her and her friends at school. I wonder if he knew Ron Weasley mum told me that he's my real father so I asked him. "Do you know Ron Weasley? " I ask "Why yes I do." He says


End file.
